pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Social Media Accounts I think we need to tell Yoponot and Monfernape to update the accounts more or we have other users update the accounts. They haven't been updated since Halloween. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:34, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :I'll ask Yopo and Mon to update it more since I've got other priorities and could you revert that edit. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:48, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Maxie's Groudon and Archie's Kyogre Do you think they should be called "Groudon (Hoenn)" and "Kyogre (Hoenn)" because they are wild Pokemon under control of the orbs. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:45, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:52, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Do you Like the name's I have suggested on images. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:58, November 18, 2014 (UTC) New Bot request Do you agree with the newest bot request I have put in? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:09, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :If you wondered why I put that in on your talk page is to make it shorter for you, I thought it would be a good thing but obviously not. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:12, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for what you said and I realised the XY confusion because of you changing the template for the manga. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:13, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat Mod demotion I think you should demote ~98 because he/she hasn't been on for ages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:55, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Read message. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:49, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Edits With images, do you prefer to have "Pokemon" then "ORAS" or just "ORAS" at the beginning since I've been labeling pics to have the abbreviation of the games they come from. Kyu prefer to have the two images I've been reverting his edits on to have "Pokemon" at the beginning. I disagree with him and having "Pokemon" at the start of the name of an image isn't needed since this a Pokemon site. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:21, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Really? Thank you X. I like the way I do it too. Please tell Ellis I know what I'm doing.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:27, November 18, 2014 (UTC) It's the images that Kyu uploaded and been reverting are edits on. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:31, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Here http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pok%C3%A9mon_ORAS_Mega_Rayquaza_VS_Deoxys.png and here http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pok%C3%A9mon_ORAS_Delta_Episode.png. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:34, November 18, 2014 (UTC) X please let me do my thing. I prefer this way. I don't wanna change this. Shock said I could (in a way), you know. I know what I'm doing--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:36, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Unfort for you K, X backs me with the removal of "Pokemon" from the name. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:39, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I don't see it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:42, November 18, 2014 (UTC) He said it on my talk page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:46, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Please send... a message on Tama71999's talk page because she removed the last message on her talk page and I reverted the edits that she have made. Nectaria (talk) 14:49, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Change Hi, I Would Like To Ask Should We Use Ash Or Ash Ketchum For The Episodes Articles ? 14:56, November 18, 2014 (UTC) OK, Then I Will Start Rename The Episodes Articles That Is Name From Ash to Ash Ketchum Starting From Season 1. 16:46, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I Mean Like This: Ash → Ash Ketchum 16:53, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Beedrill X I need your help again Necteria says mine beedrill is bad quality, but I looked and it's no better than mine. Please take a look these and see whose is right. Here http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Casey_Beedrill.png and here http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Casey%27s_Beedrill.png.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:07, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I think you shoudn't upload the image. Your image is bigger but it has bad quality than mine. I prefer mine to be renamed to Casey Beedrill.png instead of being deleted. Nectaria (talk) 19:09, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I think we should X decide to avoid fighting.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:10, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Please tell me where do you get that image from? I don't think the bigger images are always better because not all of them has good quality. OK, Let's see what Energy will say. Nectaria (talk) 19:25, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Your Not annoyed at me, are you? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:25, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Could you read the message above, please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:11, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Sigh, Energy... It seems that you're very busy but can you please send a message to Kyuren147's talk page because he continued the edit warring on his Beedrill image but I still think that his image's quality is bad. Please tell him to stop because I can't stand of edit warrings -_-. I tried my best to upload an image of Casey's Beedrill with good quality. Nectaria (talk) 23:18, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I don't want warring either believe me, but I still mines no different and is good. Please help me. You've seen my work. Who is right? Take a look at them.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:27, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Mistakes Hello there, I am this user's sister and I am writing you this message is to apologise for what "Tama71999" done yesterday, the REAL culprit who did the copying and paste information from other website is the user of this account. He hacked into Tama71999's account and mess it up so that you guys give her complain messages. I have talked to him about this and there will be no more copying and paste from other websites from this her account any more. Abc000(talk) I've made Zinzolin an actual page instead of a redirect page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:37, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about yesterday, I was trying to get my point across to N but I don't think she understood about what I was doing about Casey's Meganium images. I've sent two messages to Aving and Jade become it isn't fair for you to be the most active admin here and thank you on the subject of the Zinzolin page. Aving said he would sort out the images from ORAS cutscenes of trainer, he said his computer will be in working order on Saturday, so hopefully he will be more active here. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:48, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I checked on Bulba and they say that Froakie will learn Aerial Ace when they meet with Ippei, shall I input this? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:26, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the message overload. From now I type one problem at a time.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:49, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Why don't you delete it now?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:02, November 19, 2014 (UTC) FU CaptainSteveDerp should be rewarded with User of the Month. Even though it never officially came to a close, he had the most votes. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:58, November 19, 2014 (UTC) What does A and B mean on community message? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:16, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I understand now. Aving, a.k.a Slay, should be back soon, he told me because there are some problems with his computer that had to be repaired, are you happy there will be another admin around. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:32, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, he said that he'll resize those images on his talk page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:38, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I'll look though them and make sure they aren't linked to articles and make sure they aren't in articles too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:54, November 19, 2014 (UTC) You can delete this one instead since this one isn't used anymore, http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kanbe.png. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:09, November 19, 2014 (UTC) All the pictures In the Candidates for Deletion category aren't on any pages now, could you check to see if any are. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:34, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Twitter Ik I haven't been that active on both the Twitter and FB but that's because I've been gathering stuff up for Friday. I've got Hoenn Who's that Pokémon, a few select ORAS pages (Mega Pokémon, Orlando and May, etc) to promote, a giveaway for some merch, etc. Although I probably should have updated it for the new theme of the wiki oh well. I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 21:49, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Rename Could you rename Chermaine to Sham because that's her name in Viz. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:50, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for doing it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:15, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Um, X Could you change the galleries back their regular style. I'd easier for everyone.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:01, November 20, 2014 (UTC) So it's only temporary? I not talking just about me, but everyone.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:07, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Do you agree With the last two request's I've put in? If you don't, just get rid of them. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:47, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ORAS Is out in Japan and there is a thread on the spoilers on Serebii. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:37, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Well, on a iDigitalTimes, they say that the following things happens at the end of Delta Episode: #NPC's start to tell you the Battle Frontier is being built #Steven leaves his position as Champion and Wallace becomes Champ but, you can't battle him as Champ #Some NPC's tell you new Pokemon are reacting to Mega Stones #Palmer and Juan are mentioned As for the news, write everything that has been in the news since this Monday. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:46, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Hopefully since I'm getting both for Christmas instead, can't wait to grab my hands on it. Aving might be a good candidate. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:51, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I will be on here today and tomorrow at max Saturday and then I will be Back on the fourth of next month. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:52, November 20, 2014 (UTC) NEW INFO: Mega Stones in XY can be found in ORAS. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:53, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Serebii say there is a lot on info that hasn't been leaked in the games. Which game are you starting with? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:00, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Abandoned Ship is off Sea Mauville and Sea Mauville is between Route 109 and 108. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:04, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I won't do it again. Sorry. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:06, November 20, 2014 (UTC) How come Then your an admin though you don't own a Pokemon game? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:08, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :Just wondering. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:20, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Forget what I said above, you've probably read the manga and seen the series before, am I right. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:52, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Should I Start putting in teams. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:01, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Yey, thank you. Question, how come you never go a Nintendo console? Just wondering. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:07, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Fair point, you should look at 2DS's. Their cheap but, without the 3D. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:18, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Bots I think you're believing that as the list grows, the time required to complete the list greatly expands. That's not true. Having multiple bots will probably confuse things more than speed them up. I like having a nice, fat "to-do" list with bot runs because then I can group the runs into similar types and then just change a few words between each bot run. For instance, if you have a run to change This thing and That thing and The other thing, then you probably look at that as 3 separate runs. I look at it as one single run, with three iterations, and so something that takes no time at all to do. I'll work on it this weekend, and I think you'll see it'll be done in no time at all! The only thing I'd ask is that you don't have other people working on the list. — CzechOut 18:24, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Bulb Hey, I've taken your complaint about additional prizes for the ORAS launch upwards through the game team. And we as a company know it's frustrating when you see wikis outside of Wikia being able to offer prizes that we're not able to. We are always trying to cut deals with various games makers to ensure that our communities have things to attract visitors. As a part of that commitment, we were able to secure Nintendo's cooperation with the recent pre-launch ORAS giveaway for our UK users. That's the level at which Nintendo wished to cooperate with us over this exciting launch. And we saw a nice spike of activity here. What we think you're seeing at Bulbapedia right now is their own promotion. That is, we believe they've actually bought these prizes and are giving them out. If you as a community want to do the same thing, then we can certainly help you promote it through our extensive social media resources. If you have any questions about this, or any thoughts of how better to promote this community, please don't hesitate to get back in touch at any time! — CzechOut 18:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, let me slightly clarify the above. My involvement with this wiki is related directly to the original request you filed at our ComDev requests page at w:c:community. So it has to do mainly with the background/wordmark and, latterly, establishment of a color palette and some incidental bot work. ::But I had best not advance myself as the person to take care of competitions, promotions and the like. Instead, can I ask that if you have ideas of how to better promote this wikia, you do so through filing a ? That will allow us to ensure that the best person is matched with your project. Thanks :) — CzechOut 19:52, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Rename Please change this image of Garchomp from Garchomp XY.gif ''to ''Garchomp-F XY.gif ''because it's not the male one. Well, I want to upload the XY sprite for the male Garchomp. Nectaria (talk) 20:16, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Same with this image too! Please change it from ''Garchormp XYBack.gif ''to ''Garchomp-F Back XY.gif. Nectaria (talk) 20:33, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Tournament Cool! Sounds like you have some ideas kicking around in the ol' brain box. Do please share them with Wikia Staff thorough a , so that we can try to find a way to help you promote them throughout the whole Wikia network and beyond! — CzechOut 20:50, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Can you Block Adam245, he deleted the welcome on his talk page and uploaded a fanon image. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:58, November 20, 2014 (UTC) He's blanked it again. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:00, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I thought fanon pics weren't allowed and he hasn't used it on his user page and I said to him"Fanon pics aren't allowed. End of" then he blanks his talk page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:06, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Manga Images Could you upload new versions of the images for the manga you asked me to upload all those months ago, because my versions aren't that good. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:24, November 21, 2014 (UTC) That's good. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:44, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Next week or the week after Pkparaiso will probs have the 3d models to the newest mega's and primals. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:42, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Soundtracks The format of setting up the section of the soundtrack of an area would be using what we use for sounds of Pokemon and Theme songs. By adding sections that would collapse in a template, it also keeps it hidden. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:31, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :Could you read this message, please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:38, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, will do. I'll tell him tomorrow. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:41, November 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Deletion Tags Yeah, sure. Sorry for that one. The other ones are really unnecessary. We don't need those pages. Adrián Perry GZ 18:40, November 21, 2014 (UTC) It's good To see that we are now making episode articles of future episodes. Thanks X for saying that we should. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:08, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey X What template should I use for Gift Pokemon? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:30, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :I found it before but, I'm wondering how to construct it on a page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:51, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Re:Things Ah okay, I will keep that in mind, going to work on ORAS this couple of days then.--Lordranged7 (talk) 23:02, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Snackpackx*x He should be banned after inputting a swear, then reverted his edit and his user name is wrong too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:09, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for doing so. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:16, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I've been thinking Do you think I should make a template like the template for the Pseudo-Legendaries I made? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:22, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey there, I know you haven't seen me around before, but does chat work here? I was just wondering. Thanks :D [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'What an amazing mess he is']] Talk Blog 10:46, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ORAS Pokedex About the ORAS Pokedex, I would like to see them to show up on the pages as soon as possible. Since I'm putting up alot of them today.--SteveDerp 12:23, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Work Um X can you meet me on chat?--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:49, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey X about the beedrill issue. Nectria says mine is bad, but I say it's not. I know you were frustrated that day, but could take look at these http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Casey_Beedrill.png and here http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Casey%27s_Beedrill.png. I ask you these now cause I'm afriad Nectria might remember. Could you help me out please?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:13, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Well I got that from a video. I don't think find it in higher quality.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:18, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Sigh, Energy... Why the heck do you delete this image of Growlithe's XY sprite? There is nothing wrong with this file and it is needed! Maybe you deleted it by mistake or something? Just wondering! Nectaria (talk) 20:07, November 23, 2014 (UTC) New at the wiki I am sorry about that. I won't do it again. Jane124 21:58, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Bulb If it's bulb image problems I can help out. It's what I've been doing. I can load can ones made by me and from bulb. I can tell by the size I make them.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:39, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Blog listing Yeah, using blogs for news is somewhat tricky as the module does not naturally anticipate usage beyond the formatting found on completely standard wikias. If you do anything beyond the standard, you can almost rest assured that the blog listing HTML tag will break. You have to spend some time specifically styling it to meet your needs, particularly if you're trying to get it into the right rail, which is a much more confined space. As I've already told Ellis99, it'll be coming back in some form, but because it does require specific effort, and because it's not really any part of your original request, I had to put it off. — CzechOut 17:57, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Recall Um X a little question. Mind refreshing my memory. I don't if it was episode or something, but you got mad because I replaced one of pics with mine and didn't tell you about it. Is that right?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:37, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Portals Oh, portals are well beyond my remit for helping you in the short term. And, in truth, they really do require someone who's bigger on substance than form. I know nothing about Pokémon, so I can't guide you as to how best to "package" your content. What advice I can give you is this: Portals are best as separate namespaces. If you just add "Portal:" before a page name, all you're doing is creating a page in the main namespace called "Portal:". Make sure before you start creating portal pages that you send in a requesting the creation of a Portal namespace. It'll save you trouble in the end. — CzechOut 21:38, November 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Image SEO Test Hey Energy_X, The test should be wrapping up in the next few days. I believe it was only to run for 8-10 days. I will confirm with the team and get back to you asap. Mighty No. 9 (talk) 10:33, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Pokédexentries Greetings, The template for Pokédexentries seems to have a slight issue. When used for Gen VI introduced Pokémon the box of Omega Ruby glitches to the right side see Zygarde as example. Thought you might wanted to know that.-- DarkOverlord-Giratina 08:17, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Teams So you do mean that I should the teams on the actual page itself?--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:26, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I will do that. Should I do the same with the other team pages like Barry's?--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:33, November 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, I will do that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:35, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :::The only problem is that I am unable to move all of Blue's team to his page as it will categorized with Pages where template include size is exceeded. What should I do to it?--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:05, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :It doesn't seem like it really works out for me to use the second tabber tag. I would try to do it tomorrow to get the tabbing right, as I don't have time anymore to do it today. If it tomorrow doesn't work out for me, I'll message you about it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:05, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Groudon and Kyogre X can you please help me? GZ is delete tagging Groudon (Mega Evolution Special) and Kyogre (Mega Evolution Special). Me and spore are positive they're going to appear in the next Mega Evolution Act so they have an important role. He tagged the Berrybaker kids' Makuhita again and Giovanni's Charmander.--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:54, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank you.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:51, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey X Why are May and Brendan's teams on their pages? There supposed to have their own pages so they won't clog the pages up. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:19, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Good point. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:58, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon anime characters Okay, you got there a good point. You're right. We created those pages because we knew they would be fuller and important in the future. Okay, I didn't see that. However, that is for Kyogre and Groudon. How about the others? Those, no matter what is told to me, are not important and innecessary. Why would we need a page for a Pokémon that was just made a cameo, or worse, didn't make an appearance at all? The pages should be just for important or relevant Pokémon, not for Pokémon that just appeared once and didn't do anything important. Those are the ones that shoud be deleted. Adrián Perry GZ 00:54, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Can you Rename the mega stone sprites Awesomeguy228 uploaded so they will match the way the other mega stone sprites are named, please. Nectaria won't do it because she said it's boring. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:12, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks X. Finally, the Mega Stone page is completed, until more Mega's come out. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:51, November 28, 2014 (UTC)